SN 48.53 Sekha Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sekha Sutta 'Translated from the Pali by : Thanissaro Bhikkhu © 2005' ---- 'SN 48.53 Sekha Sutta : The Learner' I have heard that on one occasion the Lord Buddha was staying in Kosambi, at Ghosita's Park. There he addressed the monks, "Monks, is there a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is a learner, standing at the level of a learner, can discern that 'I am a learner,' and whereby a monk who is an adept,(1) standing at the level of an adept, can discern that 'I am an adept'?" "For us, lord, the teachings have the Lord Buddha as their root, their guide, & their arbitrator. It would be good if the Lord Buddha himself would explicate the meaning of this statement. Having heard it from the Lord Buddha, the monks will remember it." "In that case, monks, listen & pay close attention. I will speak." "As you say, lord," the monks responded. The Lord Buddha said, "There is a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is a learner, standing at the level of a learner, can discern that 'I am a learner,' and whereby a monk who is an adept, standing at the level of an adept, can discern that 'I am an adept.' "And what is the manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is a learner, standing at the level of a learner, can discern that 'I am a learner'? There is the case where a monk is a learner. He discerns, as it actually is, that 'This is stress/suffering... This is the origination of stress/suffering... This is the cessation of stress/suffering... This is the path of practice leading to the cessation of stress/suffering.' This is a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is a learner, standing at the level of a learner, can discern that 'I am a learner.' "Furthermore, the monk who is a learner reflects, 'Is there outside of this (doctrine & discipline) any brahman or contemplative(ascetic/hermit) who teaches the true, genuine, & accurate Dhamma like the Lord Buddha?' And he discerns, 'No, there is no brahman or contemplative(ascetic/hermit) outside of this doctrine & discipline who teaches the true, genuine, & accurate Dhamma like the Lord Buddha.' This too is a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is a learner, standing at the level of a learner, can discern that 'I am a learner.' "Furthermore, the monk who is a learner discerns the five faculties: the faculty of conviction... persistence... mindfulness... concentration(samadhi,trance)... discernment. He sees clear through with discernment their destiny, excellence, rewards, & consummation, but he does not touch them with his body. This too is a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is a learner, standing at the level of a learner, can discern that 'I am a learner.' "And what is the manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is an adept, standing at the level of an adept, can discern that 'I am an adept'? There is the case where a monk who is an adept discerns the five faculties: the faculty of conviction... persistence... mindfulness... concentration(samadhi,trance)... discernment. He touches with his body and sees clear through with discernment what their destiny, excellence, rewards, & consummation are. This is a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is an adept, standing at the level of an adept, can discern that 'I am an adept.' "Furthermore, the monk who is an adept discerns the six sense faculties: the faculty of the eye... ear... nose... tongue... body... intellect. He discerns, 'These six sense faculties will disband entirely, everywhere, & in every way without remainder, and no other set of six sense faculties will arise anywhere or in any way.' This too is a manner of reckoning whereby a monk who is an adept, standing at the level of an adept, can discern that 'I am an adept.'" ---- Note: 1.i.e., an arahant.